Karen
Karen is an artificial intelligence user interface created by and installed in the Spider-Man suit by Tony Stark. She was designed as an aid for Spider-Man similar to J.A.R.V.I.S. and F.R.I.D.A.Y. in the Iron Man suit. Biography ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Peter Parker removed the tracking device from his suit with the help of Ned Leeds who identified the correct circuit. Whilst looking he came across the Training Wheels Protocol and told Peter. Offended that Tony thought he needed "training wheels", Peter instructed Ned to turn it off, which he reluctantly did. When Peter next donned the Spider-Man suit to stop Vulture and his crew from stealing from a Damage Control vehicle, he was greeted by a female's voice who congratulated him on completing the Training Wheels Protocol. Peter tried to use his web shooters to stop Herman Schultz and Phineas Mason but found the settings completely changed. He asked the A.I. what was happening and she informed him that he needed to choose a mode out of the many different combinations available. He managed to interrupt the Vulture but got trapped, unconscious in the van. Peter awoke in the Damage Control Deep Storage Vault. He attempted to escape but was unable to so used the time to familiarise himself with the new functions available to him in his suit. Feeling bad for calling the A.I. "suit lady" Peter decided to call her Karen instead. He even confided in her about his feelings for Liz. Karen noted that the Chitauri Energy Core that Peter found in the warehouse had highly explosive tendencies. This panicked Peter as he knew that Ned had one too. Peter then enlisted Karen's help to override the timelock on the vault doors. Once reaching Washington D.C., Karen informed Peter that the elevator in the Washington Monument had stopped due to a power surge from the Chitauri core. Peter climbed to the top of the Monument and was advised by Karen to proceed with caution because his suit hadn't been refitted with the parachute. Karen advised Peter on the best point of entry to the Monument and that he would have to build up momentum to break through the ballistic glass. He managed to build enough momentum by jumping over and swinging off of a Metropolitan Police Helicopter and saved his friends, including Liz whom Karen advised that Peter should kiss after saving her. Determined to stop the Vulture, Peter looked for any leads. Karen replayed the footage from the night where Peter intervened and identified Aaron Davis from the footage. Upon locating Davis, Karen set Peter's suit to intimidation mode which failed to have an affect on Davis. Peter deactivated intimidation mode and continued to ask Davis for information. He told them there was a deal going to happen on the Staten Island Ferry. On the Staten Island Ferry, Karen attempted to identify the criminals so Peter knew who to be on the look out for. She found no information on Adrian Toomes but later identified Mac Gargan. Peter and the FBI interfered with the deal and accidentally set off a Chitauri Energy Core, the burst of energy ripped the ferry in half. Peter asked Karen to identify all of the strongest points to the ferry and proceeded to swing through the middle shooting web at all the strongest points in an attempt to hold the ferry together. Karen informed him that he missed one of the points and the strain became much worse. It suddenly stopped as Iron Man stepped in and fixed the ferry. Character traits ''To be added Capabilities To be added Relationships *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Creator; deceased. *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - User. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (First appearance) - Jennifer Connelly Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-man-homecoming-characters-karen-suit-lady-jennifer-connolly.jpg Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming characters Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Allies Category:Earth-199999